Several types of garment hangers are commonly used for hanging clothes. Common hangers include wire hangers, plastic hangers, wood hangers and padded cloth hangers. Hangers are also varied in size. Each of these types and sizes of hangers have both advantages and disadvantages.
Wire hangers are advantageous because they often do not take up a lot of space in a closet. Likewise, these hangers are often lightweight and do not add significantly to the weight being carried on a closet rack. Wire hangers are also often cheaper to manufacture than many other types of hangers. However, wire hangers are disadvantageous because garments commonly slip off of these hangers. Also, wire hangers are limited in their capacity to carry weight. When too much weight is placed upon a wire hanger, the wire may tend to bend and lose its shape. Another disadvantage of wire hangers is that they often cause creases or dimples on garments hung upon the hanger.
Like wire hangers, plastic hangers are also advantageous in that they are often lightweight and cheaper to manufacture than other hanger types. Plastic hangers are also disadvantageous because they are often limited in their capacity to carry weight. When too much weight is placed upon a plastic hanger, the plastic tends to break. Plastic hangers can also be slippery causing garments to slip off of the hangers. Depending on the size and shape of the hanger, the plastic hanger may also cause dimples and creases on hung garments.
Wood hangers are advantageous because they are often able to carry more weight than other types of hangers. Wooden hangers are less often damaged when heavy coats or multiple garments are placed upon them. However, wooden hangers are disadvantageous because they are often big and bulky and take up a lot of space in a closet. Likewise, wooden hangers are heavier than their plastic and wire counterparts. Also, wooden hangers can be expensive to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need to produce hangers that are less expensive to manufacture, take up less space in a closet, are able to carry larger loads of weight, prevent the creation of creases and dimples on garments and prevent garments from slipping off the hanger onto the floor.